Never Let go
by Mephileshomer
Summary: Jed Lionheart had been recently accepted into becoming a Turk, he begins to make a fond friendship with Elena. However Kadaj's gang appear claiming Jed a brother, kidnapping Tseng and Elena to lure him over. Now Jed with the help of Cloud has to fight his inner demons, save Elena and figure out his personal ties to Jenova, Kadaj's gang and even Sephiroth. Elena x OC Cloud x Tifa
1. The new guy

**Final Fantasy 7 fanfic**

**Never let go**

**Chapter one **

**The new guy**

**I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 7 OR ANY OTHER FINAL FANTASY**

**A rookie Turk. That was all Reno needed, Elena however made him promise this time not to drive the rookie insane like the last one- that was all Reno's fault that time. This time however things would be much different. Elena entered the office of the wheelchair bound Rufus Shinra, only to find him talking with a young man her age. The man had dark brown hair and was tall for his age, in his hands he carried two pistols, one was the same one that Rufus often used. Elena called out "Sir, my paperwork is all done, can I leave?" Rufus turned to face her, his white hood over his head, a unknowledgeable look on his face, before he replied "One last job to do first Elena. Elena this is our new rookie: Jed. Jed this is Elena." The young man turned to face Elena his face was pale with nervousness and his emerald eyes darting about before he offered a hand before whispering "Erm, nice to meet you mam!" Elena shook his hand and nodded before smiling; Rufus noticed and gave a small smirk. Jed, a newbie in the rank of being a Turk had already become friendly, despite his nervous nature he was often a gentleman. Rufus then told Elena "Why don't you take him to meet the others and Tseng!" As Elena and Jed left the room Elena asked "So what are your skills Jed?" Jed responded that he was trained to follow orders in battle, handy with his weapons and always worked his hardest. Elena let out a small laugh before replying "You haven't met Reno yet, that guy is more lazy than all of us put together, Tseng is polite you'll like him, Rude is quiet and like Reno at times, and then there's me, I'm serious when it comes to my work at times, but I'm just trying to please myself and Tseng as well as Rufus himself!" **

**Jed smiled and nodded before pushing a door open and bid "After you Ms Elena!" Elena smiled again, she liked Jed more than Reno when both first met. As soon as Elena was in the room a water bomb headed in her direction, she ducked and so the water bomb hit Jed instead, Elena roared into the room "RENO! THAT WAS SO CHILDISH!" A laughing Reno peered out from his office but stopped as soon as he saw Jed, his face paled and he gulped, Elena turned to face Jed "Jed, I'm so sorry I should have warned you as well!" Jed just smiled and told her that he was used to this, before beginning trying to straighten his tie, Elena however pushed his hands away and did it for him, Jed then watched as she straightened his tie for him! Jed then told her "It's okay Elena I can straighten it!" Elena shook her head "It's the least I can do for not warning you Jed!" Jed sighed in defeat, rolling his eyes, as soon as his tie was straightened out Reno came into the room, a sheepish look was on his face, Elena pointed to the tile in front of them "Reno! Stand! Here!" Reno took one step forward before Jed pulled a water bomb from Reno's side pocket, before smashing it into Reno's horrified face, Elena stiffed a laugh but couldn't stop it, Jed just smirked and asked "How do you feel now Reno?" Reno replied sarcastically that he felt like he just had a bath of surprise! Jed sniggered a little before at once Tseng appeared before coming over and speaking "Ah you must be the rookie, Jed wasn't it?" Jed nodded curtly and shook Tseng's hand, Tseng turned to Reno and asked Elena "What did he do this time?" Elena told all about the water bomb to Jed and Jed's retaliation, to which Tseng laughed at the latter.**

**Tseng then led Jed away before placing his arm over Jed's shoulder "It's about time someone did that, last thing I expected was it to come from a rookie!" As Reno dried his face off Tseng led Jed into his office, Elena smirked and then asked "So what do you think of him so far Reno, was he nervous like the rest?" Reno gave her an angry look and growled incoherently before storming off back to his office, Elena waited until Jed came out of his boss' office carrying his first bit of paperwork, Elena came by him and asked "So, paperwork already huh?" Jed nodded and replied with a happy smile on his face replying "And don't you know it Elena!" Elena then noticed his weapon in his back pocket; even at his work he was ready to defend his boss and his friends? This was new to a rookie! But still she pushed it out of her head and ran to catch up with him, Jed then sat down in his new office, pulling out his weapon and placing it on a hanging nail, he pulled out from his case, his lunch, his working equipment and his laptop. Elena commented "Strange really, you're just like me on my first day here Jed, except I haven't got a laptop!" Jed smiled again at her before replying that she could borrow it if she needed it, to which Elena thanked him before leaving his office, closing the door too. Jed just smiled and noted to himself "What a kind young woman! I think I'll like it here from now on!" After 5 hours Jed finished his work before coming out of his office, everyone had gone home, all except one who was asleep at her desk "Elena?" he whispered gently, to which Elena woke up, her eyes darted everywhere before settling on Jed, she gave an embarrassed smile and muttered "Must've fallen asleep at my desk, paperwork sometimes tires me out! **

**Jed**** gave a small laugh and walked to the door, he then saw it was raining outside and muttered "Ahh... right...damn it all!" Elena came next to him and noticed the rain too, grumbling and then speaking up "Damn! It had to be raining when I didn't bring my coat!" At once she was about to step out before a shadow came over her head, looking up it was an umbrella, a black one. She then saw the man hoisting it up; Jed smiled at her and told her "Can't let one of my friends get wet now can I?" Elena gave another embarrassed smile and nodded, she then asked if he needed a ride home, Jed gave a small nod and followed her out, once they were at her car, surprisingly they were set up upon, seven men, all drunk came out from the shadows and surrounded them, one asked "Well, what av we ere?" The first made for Elena, but as Elena was about to lash out at the first, the 3****rd**** and 5****th**** drunk held her in place and laughed harshly, as the first made to take off her suit, a familiar hand stopped the drunk before the owner commented "Leave! The! Lady! Alone!" The drunk laughed again and pulled out a stun rod, before putting it under Jed's neck, Jed twitched momentarily, but no sooner than this was done than Jed knocked it away, swiftly kicking the man in the chest, the rod flew into the air and defiantly Jed caught it just as the man made for Jed again, Jed turned on the stick and the man fell in pain, yelling "GET IM, HE'S ALL ALONE AIN'T HE?" The seventh, second and fourth made for Jed, who turned around, caught the seventh in a headlock and swiftly broke his neck, with no remorse either. The second and fourth stopped in their tracks and backed away, until the first came up from behind and punched Jed hard.**

**Jed reeled back and gave the man an uppercut, before turning his attention on the one's holding Elena, Elena watched as Jed ducked under another punch made for him, Jed punched the 3****rd**** man in the chest and the fifth in the head, both backed off, and Elena ran to Jed's side, whimpering a little. The sixth finally made for him but Jed pulled out his hidden pistol and sternly punctuated his words, his emerald eyes blazing with fury "BACK! OFF!" Amazingly the last five ran off except the first, who attempted to make for Elena again, Jed having a swift reaction grabbed an empty wine bottle, smashing the man in the face, making him flip forward to the ground, blood streaming from his face from the shards of glass that protruded from his flesh. Elena looked up at Jed, who dropped the stun rod and muttered "Shouldn't have done that!" Elena however just gazed at Jed before running up and hugging him around his chest, Jed gazed in shock at Elena and in the end smiled before hugging her as well. Elena felt Jed's arms around hers and shuddered at his warmth, in the end both broke apart, before Jed saw her car, Jed then escorted her to it before telling her "I'll drive tonight, you're still shivering!" Elena was about to reply before Jed placed her in the passenger seat and sat beside her, Jed noticed she was still quivering and then gave her his suit, his white shirt dripped water in the seat making it uncomfortable, Jed started the car and drove it to Elena house under directions from the driving compartment shown by Elena. Soon they arrived at Elena house and Jed took her outside offering his hand, Elena then shook her head but told him "Thanks Jed for what you did back there!" Jed then took her to the door of her house and commented "It looks nice Elena!"**

**Elena felt a small blush come on her cheeks but paid no attention before nodding and asking Jed "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jed smirked and nodded before turning to leave, Elena called out to him "JED!?" Jed turned a confused look on his face, Elena looked down at him with an embarrassed look "If you aren't doing anything this weekend I was wondering if you wanted a coffee sometime?" Jed smiled before replying "I think I'd like that very much Elena, are you free Saturday at 3.00?" Elena nodded and told him that she would be there and for him to meet at the coffee stand next to Shinra's building! Jed nodded in reply before giving her his mobile number and for her to call him whenever she needed anything, she nodded and bid him goodnight, before closing the door Elena blushed a little bit more before closing the door, she turned to find her white cat meowing at her, Elena smiled and stroked her pet, before telling the feline "I think Jed's a sweet gentleman, right Kathrin" The cat purred at Jed's name, a good sign in Elena's books, meanwhile as soon as Jed got back to his place his was met with a small meow from his cat, he smiled picking his companion up and whispering "Ohh Achilles my favourite companion, caught any mice today did you?" the black cat meowed in response so Adam replied "I'll take that as a yes little guy!" Achilles purred quietly and soon went to sleep in Jed's arms, soon Jed placed him into his basket and soon stroked him one last time before he headed to bed, once Jed was in bed he smiled at the thoughts of Elena, Elena meanwhile was thinking of Jed and both smiled before drifting off.**


	2. First mission, first wound

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Never Let Go**

**Chapter 2**

**First Mission, first wound, first encounter**

**The next morning Elena found herself waiting for Jed outside the building, once Jed appeared on his motorcycle, he turned and saw Elena, who smiled at him, he smiled back. Once both were inside Tseng was waiting for them "Ah there you are, both of you have just been assigned a mission together, Elena, Jed, you are to go to the Northern Crater, where there have been signs of something stirring, we don't know what it is either, so I need you two to check what it was!" Jed saluted, as did Elena, both then began to prepare a helicopter with Tseng as pilot, Tseng then asked Jed "I hear you saved Elena last night Jed, is that right?" Jed replied "Yeah I did, some drunks attacked me and Elena and so like any normal gentleman would do, I defended her Tseng!" Tseng smiled, soon afterwards all was prepared, but at the last moment in time, the engine exploded, Jed soon was sent out to check what it was and sure enough he found a dozen water bombs lodged in the mechanics of the engine. At once Jed, his emerald eyes flared up in rage roared out the name of the likely candidate to do this "REEEEEEENNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Elena peered out and saw Jed roaring out her co-workers name and told Tseng "Hey you were right, Reno is going to die sooner than you thought!" Tseng raised an eyebrow but that stopped once he witnessed a anger filled dark brown haired Turk chase his co-worker, a red haired Turk who was yelling for forgiveness while Jed roared "COME BACK AND FACE YOUR PAIN RENO!" Reno yelped as Jed pulled out his pistol and ran faster, Elena and Tseng were laughing at the poor predicament of Reno, soon afterwards-about 25 minutes afterwards-Reno was free, albeit having some wounds and bruises to his head and backside.**

**Jed soon began to fix the engine and gave them a thumbs up to test it again, the engine soon began to work again, and Jed jumped aboard, soon afterwards Tseng told them that it would be a while till they got to the destination, soon Elena turned to her co-worker and asked "You didn't hurt him too much did you?" Jed merely smirked deviously and shook his head while doing it. Elena smiled and nodded before long she began to get a little cold, at once Tseng noticed and was about to place his suit on her when all of a sudden "This should warm you up Elena till we get to the crater!" Elena turned around Jed had given her a cloak that she wrapped herself around with, Jed smiled and returned to his seat, Tseng then asked Elena "Elena? Is there something going on between you and-" Elena interrupted Tseng with an embarrassed look "What, oh no! No! No! No! He's one of my best friends and he cares for me that's all!" Elena then focused on warming herself up, Tseng meanwhile turned his attention back to Jed who was tossing his pistol up and down. Sometime later all members of the party arrived at the crater. The helicopter soon landed at the crater where they found numerous bodies of the past still there, Jed then kicked one in disgust questioning "Who the hell are these guys Elena?" Elena found Jed questioning her and replied with a stern look on her face, the same one she used with Reno "Well, do you remember when someone summoned meteor on the planet, and who absorbed the remains of the so called 'Jenova clones' these are the ones who were still killed but rather than being absorbed they were abandoned! And you can already guess who summoned that meteor can't you Jed?"**

**Jed narrowed his eyes and muttered "Sephiroth..." Elena nodded her head and then pulled him away from the area, soon all three arrived at the place where so much activity was commencing, at once Tseng commented "There's nothing here, Jed do you see anything of anyone, anything, any creature?" Jed shook his head and Tseng replied "I knew it, stay close together, We're being watched you two!" Elena gulped, so did Jed. However something moved behind Jed, at once Tseng noticed and yelled "JED BEHIND YOU!" Jed turned and saw what seemed to be one of the things he saw earlier, with a bitter snarl he shot the damnable creature through the head, the creature as it fell backwards glared at Jed, Jed paid no attention and turned to Elena again and replied "Now that that little something is taken care of!" Elena raised her pistol again and pointed behind Jed, Jed turned around several more appeared, some limping, some glaring angrily at Jed for some reason!" Jed growled "Do these guys ever die?" Elena shot one through the head again but it carried on towards the three, Tseng shot at it again and it fell back allowing Jed to kick into the crater. The others made their move towards Tseng and Elena, but Elena was already ready, she shot three as they made for her, Tseng punched some away and Jed finished the job by kicking the job by kicking them into the crater to their death, soon afterwards, all the clones were downed and Elena questioned "But they were already dead? Weren't they?" Tseng replied that that was not the case, the case was how they actually managed to survive and attack them, Jed merely nodded and asked "Tseng, If I might say something, I think we should leave NOW! I don't want to be here when more might arrive!" **

**Elena agreed with Jed and Tseng too! All three clambered aboard the helicopter again and wondered what was going on, Tseng told them to get some rest as it would be a long time till they got back to the base. Jed fell asleep straight away-needless to say he didn't sleep very well! In his dreams he dreamt of a female humanoid being in a glass tank glaring at him with full red eyes, burning with anger, what she was Jed did not know. It was only then that a cool voice came from behind him "You've angered mother Jed Lionheart, and you know that my mother is not to be angered!" Jed slowly turned behind him, who he saw was someone he did not expect to see in his life! "Sephiroth!" Jed growled out, the one winged angel nodded and walked towards Jed, who was backing away from the crazed general "You're dead, Cloud Strife killed you, you're not supposed to exist now!" Sephiroth however stopped in his tracks and then began to chuckle a little bit before raising Masamune, impaling Jed through his chest, Jed screamed in pain and Sephiroth told him "Cloud can't forget the things I did to him and his home! Like you won't either when I've done with you boy!" Jed, with blood coming from his mouth choked out his first and last insult "Go to hell-you scientific-freak of Jenova! I'll see you in hell before you harm anyone else!" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and with that he thrust it deeper into Jed's chest. Jed screamed again and this time the sleeping Jed woke up from his nightmare-screaming! Only to find Elena telling him "Its' alright you're awake, what did you see?" Jed started shuddering with fear until he managed to get only two words out and that confirmed Tseng's guesses "Jenova...Sephiroth!" Tseng's eyes widened and piloted the helicopter faster than ever, at long last they were back at the base and soon afterwards something was wrong, deadly wrong, Jed noticed blood coming from his chest and he whispered "Elena-" Elena noticed and she screamed at Tseng.**

"**TSENG WE'VE GOTTA GET HIM TO A DOCTOR NOW! HE'S BLEEDING BADLY!" As soon as they were down Tseng helped a limping Jed along with the help of Elena, who was muttering "You can do this come on Jed I know you can, you're a Turk remember and you don't get downed by anything right?" Jed weakly nodded and bit his lip in pain. Soon afterwards he was in the Doctor's room. Rufus, Rude and Reno arrived and asked what had happened and how Jed had started to bleed on the helicopter even when he was not injured. Tseng explained "I don't know exactly but he started having a dream about-Sephiroth!" Rufus was silent for a minute and then turned to Elena, telling her that as Jed's closest friend and co-worker she was to stay here with him and get him anything he needed! Elena nodded. Reno then soon asked "Did he get it from a Jenova clone; they are Jenova's remains after all!" Tseng replied that none carried a weapon and that he started bleeding in the helicopter. Reno told Elena "Tell him I said 'hi' will you Lana?" Elena nodded and stayed the rest of the day inside the same room Jed was in. Elena then noticed he was waking up again and talked to him "Hey! How are you doing?" He responded by saying "I Feel like hell, where am I?" She told him where he was and what had happened, he then looked down at his chest a single thrust of a weapon of some sort had pierced through his chest and that was protected by many bandages. Jed then turned to Elena and thanked her for her help, before he did something he didn't believe he could do-kissing Elena on the cheek weakly, Elena blushed a little and muttered "What was that for Jed?" **

**Jed responded weakly "It's for all the friendship you gave me Elena, at my last post in Midgar, I got voted the one most likely not to make friends with anyone in the city!" Elena furrowed her brow and muttered "Don't listen to them Jed, I mean look at us, I'm one of your friends and you did save my life from those drunks didn't you and I repaid the debt by saving your life didn't I- I guess that makes us even!" Jed smirked and replied that he guessed so, before rolling over to sleep again, at night-time he woke to find two cats meowing in front of him, the first was Elena's cat: Kathrin, the other was "Achilles!" Achilles purred at his master's touch and purred louder as Elena stroked him as well. Elena whispered that she found him wandering outside the building like Jed did earlier that week so she thought it was his beloved cat. Jed nodded and commented "Now who's this little cute kitten?" He pulled Kathrin toward him and she purred softly at his touch, Elena replied with her happiest smile "Kathrin, this is my cat Kathrin!" Jed whispered Kathrin's name while stroking her and nodded at her name too. Elena then ruffled Jed's hair, who pushed her hand away with a laugh, she laughed too before sitting with him and watching both Achilles and Kathrin play with one another, soon both had grown to like each other's company, Jed smiled again and began to talk with Elena again "So you still up for that coffee on Saturday?" Elena nodded again and soon afterwards she got up to leave, taking Kathrin with her, as well as Achilles, before she left she turned to face Jed again, and then asked him "Hey Jed, do you mind if we do more missions together once you get more better? I'd love that! And try and get some sleep tonight, you've got more paperwork to do in the morning, I'll take of Achilles as well while you're away in this bed!" As she left she winked at him, leaving Jed dumbfounded, he shook his head before rolling over to sleep.**

**He then finally allowed his mind to wander for a while 'Sephiroth-the same ultimate weapon used on our enemies, how fitting that he turned mad and burned a whole town down insanely, just for that he went down as any man would do in that situation-killed by the lone survivors of that disaster! Why has he reappeared, why did he injure me, why did Jenova appear in my dreams and more importantly what did he mean about Strife?' His mind then finally began to wander back to his job and someone else as well 'This job...I swear to the Goddess it's going to be the death of me, or in another way this is going to kill me in the end, but-Elena-she's a perfect young woman-why and how did I get to be one of her best friends here, besides Tseng and Rufus... Does she have an interest in either of –WHOA-HOLD YOUR HORSES JED LIONHEART WHAT ARE YOU NOW SOME LADIES MAN? Maybe...maybe not, considering that she stayed and bought Achilles to me does mean that she has a fond and I mean fond friendship with me, but that may be because of that night when those hideous drunks attacked her, Hell I'm not even sure If I have a small bit of interest in her, I mean the worst thing that could happen is for her to end of with Tseng, or even worse Reno! THAT'S IT STARTING TOMORROW JED LIONHEART YOU WILL COME TO WORK AND DISCOVER IF YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS IF I'M NOT YOUR TRAIL OF THOUGHTS!' Jed snapped up with a jolt and sneezed before groaning, and seeing his chest again before muttering "Huh! Better get used to this wound for a while!" He then sarcastically thanked Sephiroth before drifting off to sleep. **


End file.
